


Bubble pop electric

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk!Hux, Everyone lives, Humour, M/M, Mild Angst, Post-TRoS, Shenanigans, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: Palpatine is dead, some people aren't as dead as they apparently were and Hux is feeling super uncomfortable during the party. And the Resistance provide surprisingly good alcohol.Cue shenanigans.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	1. A little too much to drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Word of warning, I've only seen the films. So uh any novel/comic canon may or may not be butchered. But that's okay, that's what fanfic's for right? Coz the Solos are alive in this, so that's sure as hell different. XD 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, I didn't put this in the tags because idk I felt it minor but feel free to correct me, but Hux has some darker thoughts of feeling better off dead, but it's not really a big part of the story. Do feel free to let me know if I've missed any tags though <3).

Poe Dameron had caused a lot of outrage when he had brought General Hux of the First Order back to base.

He’d had a change of heart. Or, rather, something had changed within him, like he had finally woken up from a nightmare. The nightmare that his father had put him in. Poe had decided to bring him with them instead of leaving him with the First Order, likely to be found out. It was true, they wouldn’t have believed any excuse. He hadn’t much cared; the pressure of everything he had done to the galaxy had been a burden.

But he was here, surrounded by former enemies who were celebrating the demise of the First Order. He was stood away from the various crowds, drink in hand. He was watching people from afar, taking it all in. For some reason they hadn’t simply thrown him in a cell and forgotten about him, but he _had_ managed to engineer some new shielding for their ships that gave them a huge advantage in the battle of Exegol and Poe Dameron, for some reason, was certain he was trustworthy.

Was he?

He just sipped his drink, looking around him.

The former stormtrooper—Finn, that was his name now—was laughing with the girl, Rose, who’d had the nerve to bite him aboard his ship. The two X-wing fighters that Poe was close to, Jessika and Paige were chatting together between kisses. Hux had helped liberate Paige from First Order imprisonment, a failed plan in either emotionally harming the Resistance or blackmailing them, either way, it had been forgotten with their leadership change.

Ren—Ben, now, he had to remember that—was talking to Rey and his parents, even his uncle. What a dysfunctional family; it would seem Han Solo was slipperier than his reputation had suggested and Luke Skywalker…well, he supposed if he was R—Ben, he would want closure. They seemed to have accepted the former Sith far more easily than they had the former General. Then again, he had parents to push that through.

Hux found his glass now empty and got a refill. He didn’t usually drink much, but he found himself drinking more. After all, he might be here at the party and he might have helped, but he was under no illusion that he was free and let off. No, he imagined there would be a trial. There might even be an execution. Honestly, Hux didn’t mind.

The guilt of what he had done, even if he had been brainwashed, was too much. Perhaps that was another reason he drank. He wasn’t one to drink a lot other than the occasional whiskey, but it would seem that he could not help it. He sat at the end of the bar, far out of the way, running up a tab. His credit stick had a lot on it. Of course, he planned to give it to Poe after all this to decide what to do with it, but for now…

* * *

Hux was drunk now, there was no mistaking it, but he didn’t care. It felt…oddly liberating. Yet he still didn’t leave his seat. He didn’t have to as he felt someone tap his shoulder. Hux shuffled around awkwardly in his seat and saw Poe there.

“Hi,” he said, a little slowly.

“Having fun?” Poe asked, smirking.

Hux shrugged. He watched as the pilot ended up in the space between his legs, likely not meaning anything by it as Poe was rather touchy-feely with everyone, including getting in their space. Even so, Hux felt his cheeks get a little warm.

“Aww, c’mon Hugs, the war’s over! I know technically you didn’t get to see Kylo Ren lose like you wanted, but—” Poe started before Hux put his fingers to Poe’s mouth to shut him up.

“It wasn’…that was a lie,” he slurred.

Poe’s smile was amused and yet soft. “I know,” he said.

Hux blinked at him. “You do?” He asked, startled.

“I mean, the others bought it, but I didn’t. You blew your cover for us and you would have died if we hadn’t taken you with us,” Poe said. “Bit far for someone who just wanted to see Ren dead, huh?”

He didn’t say anything and hoped his face was neutral. Poe, however, couldn’t keep his natural instincts to himself as he patted the outside of Hux’s thigh and Hux accidentally clamped his knees around Poe’s torso. Poe’s head tilted downwards to look at his knees before looking back up at him with a smirk and Hux _really_ hoped that his cheeks weren’t as pink as he thought they were. Then Poe’s hands slid up and down the tops of his thighs, which he couldn’t seem to move, slowly.

“You know, if you wanted me that badly, all you had to do was ask,” Poe said, likely joking.

Hux found himself struggling to speak, too sloshed for the thoughts to come to him. He’s most definitely _not_ used to such physical contact.

Poe smiled at him, amused and yet concerned. “Hey, you ok?” Poe asked.

Hux nodded, hands falling to his thighs, but that was a bad idea. His fingers end up touching Poe’s and he doesn’t dislike it at all. He experiments by moving his hands so that they’re completely on top of Poe’s and they didn’t move away. Sober, Hux would have expected that. After everything he has done…people tolerated him right now in their joy, but it wouldn’t last long.

But then Poe used his hands to pull him off the stool and he complied, stood close and still holding his hands. He felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He thought he heard Poe talking, but he was too transfixed by his lips. Yes, they were moving, but the words wouldn’t quite register. He didn’t know how it happened, whether he or Poe started it, but suddenly they were kissing. His back hit the bar with some manoeuvring, but he didn’t care.

He didn’t really know what he was doing, but Poe seemed to. His lips were soft and warm against his own and he didn’t realise he was moaning at first, but he was too drunk to mind. He felt the pilot’s crotch against his and suddenly he wanted more, even if he wouldn’t know what to do with his hands if Poe weren’t still clutching them.

Then Poe’s hands moved to his waist and Hux was left with his own just hovering, until he decided to do the same. Only, his aim was quite off and he was now cupping Poe’s ass, fingers digging into the cleft. That made Poe pull away slightly with a laugh.

“Wow, _General_ , I didn’t think you were _that_ into me,” Poe joked.

“…Was…it was an accident,” Hux slurred uneasily, worried he’d gone too far.

Poe didn’t push him off, though, and Hux was too dazed to do anything.

“Are you drunk?” Poe asked. “I mean, I could taste the alcohol, but are you drunk right now?”

His voice was teasing. Hux shook his head, but it was sluggish.

“No,” he said slowly, trying to sound normal.

“Are you gonna move your hands?” Poe asked.

Now his face must _definitely_ be red. He managed to at least remove the tips of his fingers from his cleft, but he was so sluggish. And reluctant.

“Do you _want_ to remove them?” Poe asked. He didn’t sound upset.

Hux’s eyes fell back onto Poe’s lips, licking his own. He watched them turn into more of a smirk and felt his hands be rearranged to their previous position.

“You can squeeze, if you want,” Poe said.

And he did.

He wasn’t sure whether it was him moaning, Poe moaning or both of them, but his lips were on Poe’s once more and he was pulling him closer. His cheeks felt warmer as he felt the stiffness in the other man’s crotch and suddenly he wished they were in Poe’s bed.

“Hey now, you’re drunk. A bit of light teasing is okay, but we’re not taking this further,” Poe chuckled.

“Can we…can we go…to your room?” Hux slurred. “Alone.” There were too many people around.

“General Hugs, are you propositioning me?” Poe asked. “I mean, it’s a solid no, but we can go to my room if you want.”

Hux kissed him again, trying to push him so that they would move, but Poe was stronger than he was. Poe laughed as he pulled away, leading him out of the room. If he had been sober, he would have been taking in who was staring at them. If he was sober, he might not have had the forwardness to do all that with Poe.

Poe shut the door behind him when they were in his room. It’s compact and made only for one person and not exactly personalised so much, but Hux wasn’t really taking all that in. Instead, he kicked off his boots, great coat and his top tunic as Poe took off his jacket.

Hux pulled him to against his body, stumbling a little as he kissed him again and Poe chuckled. He sat on the bed, shuffling onto it properly, just staring at Poe, who shook his head with a laugh, but followed him. Poe lay down on his side, though it was a bit of a squeeze.

“Hey, you should probably drink some water and get some sleep,” Poe said, rubbing Hux’s arm after he turned towards him.

Hux leant forward to kiss Poe again, sliding his hand under his top, moaning softly at the smooth stomach there. Then his fingers started fiddling with Poe’s belt and Poe moved his hand away.

“Hugs, you’re drunk, maybe when you’re sober,” Poe said softly. “You can barely speak right now.”

Hux grunted. “But I…but I…” He tried to prove Poe wrong. “Fuck me, Dameron.”

“Tomorrow. If you still want to tomorrow, then we can. But you’re drunk and I don’t have sex with drunk people,” Poe said.

Hux groaned. “You prefer…pref…someone else? Finn, Rose, Paige?” Hux mumbled.

Poe snorted. “Finn and Rose are into each other, Paige is dating Jess…and those guys are my best friends. I don’t feel for them that way,” he said. “Hugs, you’re wasted, I can’t do more than kiss you right now. Even that’s pushing it a bit.”

Hux pushed against him, leaning over him. Lips on him again. His hand is stopped by Poe again with a laugh and Poe wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m flattered, really, just sleep it off Hugs,” Poe said.

Hux groaned, wriggled a little, trying to get out of his grasp, but it was half-hearted and soon he drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux wakes up with a hangover and ends up with more than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is fluff, but I promise smut will come. ;)

Hux groaned as he woke up, his head hurting and his mouth dry. He blinked open his eyes, feeling warm. Upon some inspection, he realised that he had been lying partially on Dameron, who was sleeping on his back. He surveyed the damage, one of his legs wrapped around Dameron’s and one of his arms too. He was being held, too, which felt oddly nice.

They were clothed, so obviously they hadn’t done _that_.

He groaned again, dropping his head back down before shooting back up. The arms around him squeezed him tighter along with a grunt.

“Keep still,” Dameron said.

Hux lowered his head again, resting it hesitantly on Dameron’s chest. It felt oddly nice. He didn’t know why the other man refused to let go of him, but it was pleasant. It made up for the headache. He was glad that his mouth was dry or he would be worried about drooling all over Dameron’s chest. Dameron’s smooth, tanned, rather nicely shaped peck.

“Sorry, I got warm in the night; I have pants on, though, so don’t worry your pretty little head,” Dameron said.

He wondered whether it was the warmth of Dameron’s chest or his face that he felt. He hoped that it was not his face.

“So we didn’t fuck? I’m not sure how I got here…” Hux mumbled.

A hand started stroking his hair.

“Oh, what a wonderful night; just hearing your moans and you screaming my name _so_ loudly…” A snicker. The man was _teasing_ him and Hux bit down on the nearest bit of skin he could reach. Which turned out to be his nipple. It wasn’t a hard bite, but a warning. It led to Dameron jerking his body and Hux regretting it. “ _Kriff_ , Hugs, I was teasing!”

“So we didn’t?”

“Nah, I mean, you tried valiantly to get into my pants, but I wasn’t going to have sex with a drunk person.”

Hux wondered why he couldn’t have just led with that.

“Hey, head up,” Dameron said.

Hux warily followed his instruction and was greeted by a straw, which he found himself too tired and rough to refuse.

“It’ll ease the hangover.”

Apparently send him back to sleep, too, as he drifted off to sleep again.

His head felt much better when he next awoke and he was still lying against Dameron; did he not have anywhere to be? Although, given the celebrations, he wasn’t too sure _what_ was next other than rebuilding. He didn’t know what Dameron’s role would be and he didn’t know when he would stand trial.

“Lots of thinking going on there. Something on your mind?” Dameron interjected.

Hux sighed. “I was wondering why you were still here and when my trial was going to be held.”

“Well, it’s my room, so I’m allowed here. Secondly, trial? You’re not getting a trial.”

“Ah. Straight to execution. Perhaps you will grant a man’s wish for a fuck before he goes,” Hux quipped.

He froze as arms pulled him closer.

“Hugs, you’re not getting executed. I mean, if we were going to execute you, we would have to execute Kylo Ren too and Leia’s not going to allow that,” Dameron said.

“Sure, but I don’t have a mother to defend me,” Hux said.

“No, but you have me. Besides, you’re not getting executed. It wouldn’t be right. If they were going to, then I would have flown you far away. You turned spy for us, you saved mine, Finn and Chewie’s lives and others. Kriff, you put shielding on the x-wings, I could blow you right now for that,” Dameron said.

It was _definitely_ his face turned red this time. He felt his cock stir at the thought. And, of course, last night came back to him. He would be embarrassed, but he has been drunk and Dameron wasn’t foolish enough to consider that his true personality.

“Uh huh, are you teasing me again? Because if you’re not, you can put your mouth to work right now,” Hux said.

Dameron had the gall to _laugh_ , though he ended up joining in. Out of the whole Resistance, the man had been the friendliest and welcomed him the most, even before he added shields to their fleet. Many others became a little nicer after that, but Dameron’s kindness before Hux being especially useful post-spy position meant more to him.

“I can’t tell whether you’re being serious or not,” Dameron said.

“I can never tell whether you’re serious or not.”

Dameron snorted before rolling him over onto his back, taking him by surprise, but he didn’t fight it. Of course, there was that infuriating smile of his, but he found that he didn’t mind it so much anymore.

“Do you want to do all the things that you wanted last night?” Poe asked. “Serious question, wanting a serious answer.”

Hux swallowed, staring up at him. It was easy to quip, but to answer like this? He’d never been faced with attraction before, so this was all brand new.

“I do,” he answered finally.

Poe smiled at him in a way that made him feel strange. Good strange. Then he ducked his head and kissed him, fingers brushing through his hair. Hux couldn’t help but moan into it, his own hands moving to Poe’s hair. The soft curls felt good in his fingers.

He grunted when Poe pulled back.

“Do you want to be wined and dined first or…?” Poe asked.

Hux frowned. “Is that not for those who are serious and want…a long-term relationship?”

Poe chuckled. “Usually. Why, don’t you want to be in a relationship with me?”

“I…would. Exclusive? I don’t want to be one of a few…or many,” Hux answered honestly.

Poe kissed him again. “I’m into that too. Just us two, no one else.”

“Why? Why me, I mean…I’ve done so many awful things,” Hux said.

Poe shifted so that he was on his side and could pull Hux so that he was in his arms. He kissed his head, too, which overwhelmed Hux. He wasn’t sure that he could handle all of this, especially without getting emotional. It was difficult not to equate emotional with weakness, even though he was himself now. Not a product of a machine.

“You know, I had the chance to speak to Ben. It was…uncomfortable, but a good start. I mean, the war is over, but there’s a lot of damage control and rebuilding to do, so we’ll inevitably cross paths and…” Poe shrugged. “Anyway, he was telling me that you and your actions, they weren’t…you, so much as you had a similar fate to the stormtroopers.”

Hux didn’t respond, though he could kill Ren. Ben. Honestly, it did not matter as he still hated him. If he had gone to Poe to talk, then he suspected that perhaps he would have to talk to the former sith himself at some point. Maybe he was better off taking a ship and flying off as far as he could.

“You don’t have to talk about it. I just wanted you to know that I know. I mean, even without that…you were brought up and raised in the First Order, that in and of itself is a little like brainwashing. It wouldn’t excuse you, but we could understand it a bit more, you know? Either way, Hugs, you’re worth a lot more than you seem to think and if you’ll allow it, I’d really like to get to know you better,” Poe said.

Hux stared at him, trying to find a lie, but he seemed honest. He pulled him down for another kiss and they just kissed for a few moments before Hux felt like he could answer.

“I would like that,” Hux said, his voice rough.

“Maybe I could take you out for dinner, then if it feels right, we can continue what drunk you was trying to start,” Poe kissed down his throat, eliciting a noise almost like a whimper.

“Yes,” Hux said, unable to articulate any more than that, basking in the simple yet pleasurable kisses to his throat.


End file.
